Sobre mi cadáver
by Hessefan
Summary: Luchas constantes contra esa parte de su endeble y desdeñable persona, que Erwin había contaminado con dedos de marfil. No repetiría la historia. No mellaría a Eren. No lo sometería. No lo convertiría en un deudor eterno de algún favor figurado. * Eren/Levi; Erwin/Levi; Erwin/Eren * (Multiple choice XD escoja el que más le guste). * BL *. Muy leve necrofilia y "underage".


**Sobre mi cadáver**

_Hessefan_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Si Shingeki no Kyojin me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Hajime Hisayama.

**Beta**: Kirsche (¡Gracias!)

**Prompt**: 09. Sobre mi cadáver [30 Vicios].

**Advertencias**: Necrofilia y pedofilia, pero muy, muy leve. Menciones a personajes que aparecen en el spin off de Levi (Farlan e Isabel).

**Extensión**: 1267 palabras.

**Nota**: En realidad esto era un drabble, escrito para una comunidad de LJ, pero como no iba a subirlo allí, busqué un prompt que me ayudara a pulir la historia para darle un final. No es la gran cosa, sin embargo tenía ganas de escribirlo. En teoría la persona había pedido un Erwin/Levi, no obstante Eren se coló en el medio :P y terminó siendo un Erwin/Levi/Eren. Tuve que usar el "reemplazar palabras" para cambiar el Rivaille por Levi, ¡ja, ja, ja! Duh! La canción-poema que uso, como fans de SNK, ya la deben conocer. Recomiendo, como si no hubiera un mañana, leer "Estudio en Levi" de Petula Petunia. No, no tiene nada que ver XD, pero la lectura de ese fic y de Lolita, de Nabokov, más litros de mate y un libro sobre medicina legal viejísimo que encontré en la biblioteca de mi casa, terminaron por influir a la hora de hacer este.

* * *

><p><em>No vayas por Galloway,<em>

_ven, espera un rato, mi amigo,_

_te hablaré de los peligros._

_Ten cuidado con Sawney Beane._

_Sabemos que él espera allí,_

_pero su cara raramente se ve._

* * *

><p>No quería convertirse en esa clase de monstruo, no pretendía inmortalizar a Eren en su retina o en su memoria al punto de la obsesión. Tampoco buscaba lo que nunca había hallado en Erwin, pero de alguna manera, como si el destino estuviera escrito y el camino fuera uno solo, se encaminaba a ello inexorablemente.<p>

Una nueva orden para ir a limpiar algo que ya estaba limpio, no era más que un intento fútil por reprimir a ese Leviatán que se alimentaba de las tímidas sonrisas del joven.

"No es tan niño. Sí lo es".

"No le hará daño. Sí lo hará".

"Él quiere. No, TÚ quieres".

Luchas constante contra esa parte de su endeble y desdeñable persona, que Erwin había contaminado con dedos de marfil.

No repetiría la historia. No mellaría a Eren. No lo sometería. No lo convertiría en un deudor eterno de algún favor figurado.

El sexo sabe amargo y abominable cuando es por obligación.

—¿C-Capitán? ¿Hace falta limpiar algo más o ya puedo retirarme?

_Vete, por todas las putas Murallas, vete bien lejos de mí._

—¿Capitán, le pasa algo?

Una patada, un insulto, _algo_ que lo alejara de él, al menos por unos cuantos minutos hasta que pudiera acallar a la bestia. Siempre funcionaba. Pero en ese último tiempo Eren se las ingeniaba para doblegarlo y llegar a tocar esas fibras tan sensibles de su ambición.

Si el deseo fuera un color, Eren estaría manchado de rojo, bañado en sangre.

Levi no quería repetir la historia, pero sabía que algún día sería derrotado por esa poderosa pasión que bullía caóticamente en su bajo vientre. Lastimaría a Eren, lo sometería, lo amaría de manera insensata como Erwin lo hacía.

No conocía otro tipo de amor, de hecho, creía que dicha emoción debía ser así.

_Te amo_.

Esas palabras eran la sentencia de muerte más horrorosa que un verdugo del candor juvenil podía profesar.

—Sí —respondió poniéndose de pie—, sucede que lo has hecho mal. Tendré que disciplinarte una vez más.

Si Eren creyó que solo sería igual que en el juicio, se equivocaba. Después de todo era un titán disfrazado de niño, es lo que Levi se obligaba a pensar, pero alguien que mata a los nueve años es un demonio.

Por eso Levi lo hace, para demostrarle que no deja de ser un crío fácil de manipular. Erwin le enseñó cómo hacerlo. Lo que no le enseñó, porque ya lo había aprendido desde antes, era lo que se debía hacer con los despojos.

Comprendió que lo amaba, ya muerto.

Le hubiera gustado tener sexo con él antes y no solo después, pero le había dado asco, porque lo dejaría impregnado de ese tipo de suciedad que no se quita solo con fregar.

No sintió su dolor, tampoco remordimiento alguno. Lo estaba salvando a fin de cuentas. La compasión la guardaba para sus amigos, y por eso ya no tenía a ninguno vivo. Si es que acaso a Farlan y a Isabel pudo considerarlos como tal.

Oh, _Isabel_… todo había comenzado con ella. Lo recordaba con nitidez. No había sido culpa de Erwin. La había rechazado, para ir a morirse después de una manera tan injusta. Ese había sido el punto de quiebre. Meses después, caminando por las calles de Trost, la volvió a ver confinada en una nínfula. Una niña de no más de doce años con su misma mirada ingenua.

Se parecía tanto a _ella_.

Con Eren fue distinto, no quería dominarlo, no quería subyugarlo con fuerza y violencia. Solo buscaba la culminación de un sentimiento insano. Como un orgasmo, que al mismo tiempo es liberador.

El Héroe de la Humanidad a veces se cree Dios, y no es su culpa: la misma gente le ha dado poder para decidir sobre la vida de los demás.

Levi también podía y sabía ser misericordioso, y eso no se lo había enseñado Erwin ni tampoco las pérdidas, lo había aprendido solo, gracias a su madre religiosa de comportamiento inmoral. La detestaba como la amaba, porque había sabido ser tan seductora como violenta.

Y cada muerte era como matarla a ella, una y otra vez.

La bestia se calmó por un tiempo, había encontrado en Erwin las cadenas necesarias para ello. No le interesaban los apegos emocionales, no buscó cultivar ninguna relación sentimental más allá del afecto que sintió por su perecido grupo.

Sin embargo, Eren resultó ser la materialización de sus más temidos miedos. Hasta entonces, la carencia que padecía y no buscaba sublimar creando nuevos lazos, le permitía gozar y exhibir una calma que solo era externa. Por momentos se sentía ciego a las emociones de quienes lo rodeaban.

Pero Eren… tenía que arruinarlo todo. Tenía que aparecer y colarse en su pecho para estrangularlo desde adentro, infringiéndole una herida que escocía más que las otras. Y para alguien que está poseído por muchos espíritus inmundos no se le está permitido amar de esa manera.

Tras las muertes que presenciaba en el campo de batalla, su ira se calmaba por un tiempo. Sin embargo, ya nada de eso funcionaba ante la presencia del chiquillo y la constante alarma de que algún día, él también sería alcanzado por los mismos colmillos que lo habían subyugado.

Cuando Erwin lo vio llegar esa noche tan sucio, con la misma camisa con la que se había ido a la mañana, llena de barro y sangre, no necesitó preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba Eren, ni mucho menos contarle que el chico llevaba desaparecido todo el día.

_¿Dónde has estado?_ Era una pregunta retórica con una respuesta que no ansiaba conocer.

Levi podía culpar a Erwin de haber moldeado a ese monstruo interno que cada día buscaba matar sin éxito, y desde hacía tantos años, pero lo cierto es que ese hombre era quien mejor lo entendía y, aún más importante, era quien lo aceptaba así.

Lo cobijó en sus brazos desde el primer momento, sin atreverse a descubrir la verdad. Una que esa noche apenas fue murmurada.

—Ahora… ya no podrás tocarlo.

Un siseo por parte del mejor soldado, que confirmó la más temidas sospechas de Erwin. Levi lo conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía cuánto le agradaban los muchachitos como Eren.

—¿Celos? —Intentó sonreír, pero dadas las circunstancias la mueca no le hubiera salido natural, sería macabra y develaría demasiado de su persona.

—Ya no podrás… hacerle daño. —Lo miró a los ojos con profundo aborrecimiento.

Erwin suspiró, enredando los dedos en la cabellera negra, consolándolo y demostrándole con el gesto que solo él podía amarlo de esa manera. Nadie más.

A veces, como en esa ocasión, sentía un sofocante dolor agudo en el pecho al preguntarse qué tanto ganaba quedándose con él, sino valía más entregarlo a la policía.

Una parte de él no podía deshacer ese nudo. Había recogido a ese perro vagabundo, creyendo que con el tiempo y un poco de disciplina sería dócil, pero había resultado ser un Cerberos.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho en su momento que el trato que él mismo había impuesto le pesaría tanto? Cazador cazado. Lo cierto es que lo quería, por las mismas razones que Levi lo hacía, permaneciendo a su lado.

Cada día, durante el alba, Levi salía con su caballo hasta alcanzar la cueva en donde descansaba su Lázaro. No estaba muerto para él, solo dormido. Lo lavaba con lavanda, le hacía el amor a su manera y lo resucitaba, una y otra vez, en su cuerpo y en su memoria.

En su mundo interno y no tan secreto, Levi sabe que hay monstruos peores que los titanes, deambulando por allí y simulando ser humanos.

* * *

><p><em>Sé cauto <em>

_para que ellos no cojan tu caballo _

_y viertan tu sangre_

_en la cueva de Sawney Beane._

_Desean ver tu garganta cortada._

_Uno de ellos limpiará tu cadáver._

_Mas no temas tanto: _

_los soldados vigilan los paseos._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
